Out Cold
by shikaismine
Summary: Hinata talks to Naruto and she finds herself nervous. Then she loses her memory. Will she ever get it back? Will Naruto ever fall in love with her? Or is he already? Who's telling the truth? LIES! DREAMS! Who is the real good guy?
1. Chapter 1

Out Cold

Chapter One: Just keep your cool…

"Ummm… uhhh… Naruto?" Just saying his name made my heart pound harder due to the nervousness from love.

"Yeah, Hinata." The blonde replied. 'He said MY name! *Silent Squeal*'

"……How… long are you… going t-to be on this… mission?" 'Wait, what am I doing… I'm talking to…to… Naruto. I cant believe that I am talking to HIM.' My thoughts were interrupted, as sweat rolled down my face and my knees trembled.

"If every thing goes well we'll be back in two days." He seemed at tiny bit impressed and….wait, was smiling at me? AT ME! I am dreaming, again, that's the only answer. My heart raced faster, if that's even possible, and I felt like I was about to pass out right then and there, like always.

"Oh… okay I was… just… w-won-wondering." I looked at the ground trying to hide the blush that I could feel forming on my cheeks. 'Made it this far just keep your cool, Hinata, calm.'

"…I have to go now." He looked back at Sakura who was starting to get impatient. "Well, see ya Hinata" Then he was gone, off for another mission.

I started on my way home to recover from all that excitement, when I saw Ten-ten walking with Neji, hand in hand, of course.

"Hinata you look sick and scared for dear life! Doesn't she Neji?" I thought she was over reacting, but then I guess I did look like that…

"Yeah, I saw her talking to Naruto with my Byakugan" 'SPYING! GAH!' Just because he's my cousin doesn't mean he has the right to ease drop at what I'm doing…all the time…everyday…just for fun…ok maybe not for fun…but…enjoyment…agggg…same thing…I need to stop…how about this… I don't need protection!

"I-I was… and I felt like passing out right there in front of… Naruto," again saying his name made my heart feel like it was going to fly right out of me, "and…and…and…" 'What I wanted to say was that: I was, and I felt like passing out right there in front of Naruto and I never get to tell him how I feel cause I'm so shy but don't wanna be.' I always want to say that but my body and mind don't get along to well.

"HINATA!!!" Was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed by silence and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a hospital bed. I sat up and looked around, no one. I looked at the door then out the window. On the window seal I saw a lot of flowers, cards, and stuffed animals. _What happened to me? _I asked myself as I tried to remembered. I reached for my head. _A bandage?_ Then the door opened and someone entered.

"Hinata? You're up! How are you feeling?" I looked at the nurse weirdly. "Oh, you don't remember anything do you?" My head was spinning.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure." She turned around and left. _I really don't remember anything. _"Here you go." She handed me a glass. I took it and drank all of the water. 

"I wanna know what happened." 

"Ok, I'll tell you." She paused and sat next to my bed. "From what your friend Ten-ten told me," _Ten-ten? The name didn't sound familiar._ "You turned pale and passed out. Then you fell and hit your head and now you've lost your memory." 

"…Will I get it back?" She looked down at her lap and rubbed her hands together. "Am I?"

"We don't expect it to come back…" I could tell that she didn't want to say it, "ever." 

The nurse stood and walked out of the room. I glanced back over toward the window where the gifts sat. _Maybe they'll give me my memory back…_ I slowly slide my legs off the side of the bed and stood. "Oww…" My head pounded. I tried again and this time made it to the window. _Is this the village I live in? _It was big and everyone was walking around shopping, talking, or just walking around. _Should know some of these people? _

After I had read all the cards I noticed something. Out of the thirty-eight things that were there twelve was from Naruto. _Who is he? Is he my boyfriend? Brother? Best friend? _I couldn't help but let my mind imagine what kind of life I had before… I heard a knock at my door. "Come in…" _Who is it? _

I turned to the door. _He's hott._ He stood there in the door way with a hand full of roses. He was a tall blonde with pretty blue eyes. _Who is he?_

"_Hinata… do you recognize me?" I shock my head. "It's me Naruto."_


	3. Chapter 3

"… So… you're the one who gave me all this?" I looked at him, curious about who he was. _Okay, he looks nothing like me so he's not my brother… boyfriend? I hope so._ I was being carried away with my imagination, again.

"Yeah, I went a little over board with it didn't I?" We both laughed.

"Please sit. I don't remember who you are but maybe after we talk I'll remember something." He sat down in a chair in front of mine. "So… where do you know me from?"

"You-" He stopped and thought. "We meet at school in the academy. We were in the same class. Do you at least remember the academy?" I shook my head and wanted him to continue.

"Do we have any kind of relationship?" _Wait… I just asked that? Crap._ I could feel my face grow warmer.

"Well, you need to know…" He looked out the window. "You were more of a stalker and you liked me… then this happened. But, you know… I never liked you, but still I care."

"…" _I wish I'd never asked that…_ Naruto stood up and headed for the door.

"They said that you most likely won't get your memory back but I will make sure you do… believe it." He walked out and I was alone with my mind on him. I decided that I needed more sleep and crawled into bed. I didn't dream but still I cherished the sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"…Hinata? Are you awake?… HINATA I SAID ARE YOU AWAKE!!" I sat straight up and turned my head to the person who was yelling at me. She had two buns on the back of her head and she had light brown eyes. _Oh, gah. Who is this?_ "HINATA YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Well, yeah she's awake. I mean **you were **yelling at her." The boy had a long ponytail and white eyes like mine. _Now, he could be related to me. Look at his eyes. They're just like mine._

"Who are you?" I asked them both. They both looked down and the girl started.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Nothing." She frowned.

"I'm Ten-ten your best friend, and this is Neji your cousin," _That's why his eyes are like mine…_, "and my boyfriend. Still don't remember?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just excited to see you. It's been three days since I last saw you, the day you hit your head…" She trailed off. _Well, so far, I know who likes me, who is my best friend, and who is my cousin. I'm getting somewhere but, still I don't remember anything. If only I did…It would change how I feel cause right now I'm looking at them and not feeling anything. _"The nurse said that you can come home tomorrow. But, you might want to stay with me for a night."

"Yeah, you can tell me about me, if that makes sense."

"Okay! It's a SLEEPOVER!!!" Neji looked at her. "I'll calm down…" We all laughed. Neji looked at the clock.

"Ten-ten we have training today, lets go. Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, see ya tomorrow." Ten-ten waved and walked out.

"Bye you two." _That went well. I wonder if I'll see Naruto later… I need to get to know him. But.. He said that he didn't like me… much. _I laid back down trying to get a grip on my new life.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The nurse came in and sat next to the bed. "How are you feeling today?" I took a deep breath and searched for the right words.

"Physically I feel better than yesterday. Mentally I feel more confused. Does that answerer your question?"

"Yes, you will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. I recommend staying with someone for a few nights then when you feel like you can, go home." I nodded. She left to get some fresh bandages. _What am I going to do about tomorrow? Oh, well, maybe I'll remember or will I? I should just try to… make a new life… start over…_ "Sit up, please, Hinata. I have to change the bandages." I shook. _When did she come in?_ I sat up and let her take off the old bandages. "You don't need new ones. It's healed."

"Really?" I felt my head, it felt normal, I think. "Can I leave early?"

"I'll ask the doctor. But, I think you'll be able to."

"Thank you." I really wanted to know more about my old life to see if I could live like that again.

"The doctor said that you could. Just don't run or over work your self."

"I won't" I got up and left the hospital. _Where should I go? I don't wanna look stupid… but I got to find someone… to help me… I feel so weak and helpless. Is this normal for me… Hyuuga… Hinata? What lies in front of me… What's my destiny? _


	4. Chapter 4

The fresh air and the wind felt good after being in the hospital. I took a look around and tried to figure out how to get to Ten-ten's. I decided to just wonder around and get some exercise. _This is great, it's like being stranded in a random city you know nothing about. Wait, that is what this is._

"Hinata?" I turned to see who was calling me. _Who is that? He's kind of… cute. I must have been happy before, I was surrounded by cuties! _"Hey! I heard you lost your memory. I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you earlier. I had a mission. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He patted the big white dog that he was riding.

"Hi. Umm… I need help. Do you know where Ten-ten lives?" He nodded. "I need to get to her house. Can you show me where she lives?"

"Sure, hop on." I hesitated then walked up to him and the dog. He reached out, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. "Here wrap your hands around my waist and hold on." I listened, I had no other choice except wonder around lost. Then Akamaru started. It only took a few minutes to get there. But, I loved the whole ride. The wind was blowing through my hair and Kiba was telling me about our team. _I'm on his team! Score!_ I didn't want to arrive but when we did he stuck around.

"Here we are." He slide off and helped me down. "Hey, do you want to come join our training session tomorrow?"

"Umm, sure but the doctor told me to not push my self so I won't be able to do much." _Another Score!!_

"Well, I'll come pick you up at ten. Bye."

"Bye." he jumped on Akamaru and was out of site. I turned and looked at Ten-ten's house. It was a medium sized brown house with two floors. It looked like most of the others around it. _Well, here I go. I hope she's not hyper like before._ I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard foot steps approaching the door. "HINATA! YOU'RE OUT EARLY! HOW DID YOU GET HERE COME ON IN!" It was Ten-ten. _There goes her not being hyper._ I followed her into the house. "Sit, please I'll get you your favorite, orange juice."

"Ok…" I sat on the couch and she came back and handed me the glass.

"So, how did you get here?"

"Kiba, found me outside the hospital…"

"KIBA! OMG did you know he LIKES you? Or did? He does! Or did!" _YAY he's on my team and he likes me. Today is my day!_

"Oh, really? He's cute." I was doing a victory dance, on the inside.

"Yeah, but he isn't what you were looking for, Hinata. He has… how do you put this… a stalker… a bad person. I recommend staying away from him." She was dead serious. I looked at her then at the floor.

"Do you have proof of that? Maybe he's changed." I didn't want her judging him, or I just didn't want to know that, I don't know witch.

"Hinata, he is a cheater. He cheated on Sakura… with… you…" I was shocked. _What? Does that mean…_ "Hinata, I don't want him to hurt you. I thing he's using your memory loss as an excuse to hide things from you." I nodded. I understood that he could do that. _But, his eyes they… were soft… Those eyes… they couldn't belong to a bad person. _

"I understand. It's just hard. I mean his eyes were so soft…"

"I know, that's his trick." I took a drink from my orange juice. "… Hinata… I just noticed something…" I looked at her funny. "You don't stutter anymore!"

"I stuttered?"

"Yeah, you were all shy and passed out every time you talked to Naruto! I can't believe I didn't notice before! You're a whole different person. I like it, I always thought you were to shy." She was acting like she wanted to change the subject. _I passed out a lot? Poor me, well old me… what ever. _"Maybe that's a good thing. Now you can like talk to Naruto and he might start to REALLY like you!"

"Yay?… I guess… yay." I didn't know if it was good or bad. "Ten-ten, this is random but it might help me… did I keep a journal or anything like that?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about once… but you wouldn't let anyone read it. We should go to your house and try to find it! It would help you catch up on what happened in the past! You wanna try it?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Lets go." We left her house and was headed to my house.

When we got there Ten-ten had to show me where my room was. It was like going into a persons house that you knew nothing about. Then we searched in the most likely places for a journal to be kept. I looked around my bed and Ten-ten looked around my dresser.

"Here it is." I help up the pretty pink book. It was hiding under the mattress. On the cover it said, _Hinata's Journal._ I flipped through the pages. Almost all of them were filled.

"Can I read it?" Ten-ten asked. I thought about it.

"Maybe after I read it. I don't wanna…"

"I understand, I wouldn't want people reading my journal. It's ok." She looked around. "Maybe we should stay here. It's cleaner and I can show you how you used to live. It'll be fun!"

"Ok, that sounds great." I sat on the bed and looked around. _I was a neat freak… I wonder if I can stay like that._

"Here, I'll go get something to eat and you can read. I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"Ok, ummm…"

"Bye." She left. _I wonder… about myself…._ I opened the journal and started to read, about myself… or my old self… this is too confusing. Then it hit me. I need a shower. I stood and walked over to a door and opened it, hesitating. _Wait this is MY house I shouldn't hesitate. _It was a bathroom. It was clean like everything else. _Sure why not? _So, I found some clothes and jumped in the shower. It felt so good.

When I got out and dressed, I noticed how long my hair was. _Wow, I like it. I had good style._ Then I looked at the clock. _Ten-ten will be back in ten minutes. I'll just explore my house._ I looked at all my books, notes, and papers that were on my desk and book shelf. _They're all neat and organized. _Then I wondered into the kitchen and threw away all the expired things. _I guess I still have the part of me that likes to keep clean._

"Hello! I am back with food for your kitchen and our dinner."

"Hi, Ten-ten. What you get?" She listed every little thing as we ate ramen.

"So, did you read anything?" I shook my head.

"I took a shower then explored I'll read some tonight." After we ate I cleaned up and Ten-ten left again to get some of her things to sleepover. She slept on the couch and I was in my room as I started to read. From day one. It was my tenth birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

December 29th 2002 My Tenth Birth Day

_Today is my tenth birthday! My father gave me this journal. I like it. I think I'll call you, Sparkles. I like it. Well, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I live in the leaf village, Konoha. It's a nice village. I am taking classes in the Konoha academy. I am training to become a shinobi. I make almost perfect grades, there is only one person that makes better grades then me, Uchiha Sasuke. All the girls love him, but I don't see anything special about him except his clan and perfect grades. I hope to someday impress a boy, Uzamaki Naruto. No body likes him, because he's a trouble maker but I love him. I have no clue what I see in him but there's something, special about him. I was going to invite him to my birthday party but… I couldn't. I couldn't even walk past his desk. I'm pathetic. I am way too shy. I don't want to be like this. On the inside I am strong, brave, and a complete opposite of what I am on the outside. I HATE it. I just want to be like every other girl. They can talk to the boy they like with out passing out, why can't I? Just the other day I was out cold because he looked at me and we made eye contact. So not normal. but, what is normal? Maybe I am normal and everyone else is different. Better yet, what if there is no normal? That sounds good to me. No normal. If only Naruto could only see…. see that I love him and I'm not shy on the inside. Sometimes I just wish that I'll hit my head and forget everything and become my inner self. If only…_

_-Hinata_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I did hit my head. I did forget. Now, I am my old self's inner self… if that makes sense. I read my first entry about three times before I could continue. The words sounded familiar like I wrote them… Well I kind of did. I knew why I felt like that but still at the same time…. It was also like reading someone else's journal. I flipped through the pages. I knew that I couldn't read them all tonight but I had to find out something about Kiba. So, I skimmed the pages for his name. Found it! I stared reading.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

June 17th 2003 Just Another Day of Training 

_Dear Sparkles,_

_Kiba admitted something to me today. He liked me over his girlfriend. I was shocked by this but listened to every word he said. It was something like this, "Hinata, I love you more than, Sakura. But… I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to cheat on her either. Do you understand?" I told him that I wasn't interested in him. I don't know how I managed to say that though. He understood what I meant. His eyes when he was talking to me… they were so sweet and gentile. He would never hurt anyone that he loves, but not everyone sees that in him. Everyone knows I like Naruto and won't ever like any one else. Other than that, today was a typical day for me. _

_-Hinata_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

June 18th 2003 Rumors Spread Fast

_Dear Sparkles,_

_I went to training today like always and guess what? I found rumors all over the place about that Kiba used me to cheat on Sakura. NOT true. Sides, like I said yesterday, Kiba would never hurt anyone that he loves. So, I spent today clearing out most of the rumors. They were mostly cleared. Nothing had happened between us. How could rumors like that come about? But, Ten-ten she understood how I felt. but, she hates Kiba. She wants me to ask for a team switch but I won't. I kind of like Kiba as a friend. Anyway. I'll update you on Naruto. Today, I was watching him train and he had his shirt off! I was dazed! His skin was perfectly tanned all over. Dreamy! I should have took a picture… I couldn't believe I didn't pass out! It was the best site I have ever laid my eyes on. It was like dream! If only I talked to him… WHY AM I SO SHY! WHY WON'T MY INNER SELF COME OUT FROM HIDING AND JUST BE OUT WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE? WHY?_

_-Hinata_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at the pages. Kiba didn't do anything? Then why did Ten-ten say… that he did? I told her and she understood… Why? That was almost six years ago. Why would she tell me that? Why does she hate him? So many questions that I need answers to. If only I could ask my old self questions… I looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. I yawned and decided to sleep and try to straighten this out tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I sat up and looked around my room. It looked normal. I tried to get up and walk but my legs were too weak and I couldn't walk. I was so helpless, worthless, and disgraceful. Some how I managed to get to my living room stumbling and tripping over nothing. I saw Ten-ten on the couch. She was just laying there, lifeless. "Ten-ten! Get up! Get…. Up…" I stared to break down… She wasn't breathing or anything. I screamed my head off.

"Hinata…" I looked behind me. Kiba was standing next to Naruto. I was panting and couldn't move. They looked down at me like I was nothing…. Nothing but an annoying love stuck school girl. I wanted to tell them everything but nothing would come out. I was trapped in a world where I couldn't do anything for myself… everyone made me into this…

_______________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes instinctually opened. I was breathing hard. _Just a dream. Is that how I felt before? Helpless? Worthless? Disgraceful? Where I couldn't think for myself? _I kept telling my self it was only a dream. But for some reason it felt like it was more then that. _It was a flashback… to how I felt before… So, I can reach my past dreams… now…_ Once I thought it over a while I knew what I had to do now. Make up for my shyness. I had to live like I wanted to before with or with out my memory. I glanced at the clock once more. It was nine. "CRAP!" Kiba was supposed to pick me up at Ten-tens at ten! I hurried and got dressed, ate, and wrote a note to Ten-ten.

I walked out the door and locked it behind me. I turned around and tried to remember what way I came from yesterday. _I knew I should have been paying more attention. _"Hinata?" It was Kiba! "What are you doing here I thought that you were at Ten-ten's?"

"Well, I was but my place was cleaner so we stayed here. Is there still tanning today?" He nodded and I walked over to him and Akamaru. He helped me up and we went to the training field.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ten-tens Point of View

I heard the door close. I opened my eyes slowly. There was a note on my head, I reached for it. Then read it. _Ten-ten, I'm sorry, but I'm going to train with my team today. I'll be back latter. -Hinata. _I hit myself on the head and got dressed and ran out the door towards the training field. I couldn't believe that she was going to training right after getting out of the hospital. But, that's not why I was going after her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back to Hinata's Point of View

"Here we are." I jumped off and looked around. It seemed so familiar but yet so new at the same time. "Come on. We'll wait on Shino and Kurenai under the tree." I followed him and he told me about Shino. "Yeah, Shino… Well he's kind of a solitary person. He is also very cool, calm and collected. His specially is bugs."

"Kiba." I watched as a boy walked up to us. He had a jacket on with the hood up and dark round sunglasses. All I could see was only a little bit of his face.

"What up, Shino? Hinata was released from the hospital and joined us today." Shino nodded.

"Hinata, long time no see huh?"

"…Yeah…"

"Oh, yeah Kurenai said that she wasn't coming today but we should train anyways." Shino added. Kiba stood up and strolled to the other side of the field.

"Hinata, maybe you should fight me today. It'll warm you up and tell us how far behind you are. Come on." I stood up and slowly walked away from the tree. "I'll just be me. Akamaru, stay boy. If she still is in shape you can help me out okay boy?"

"Woof woof" Akamaru went and laid down in the shade. I reached for my tool bag and pulled out some throwing stars.

"I'll be the judge." Shino called. "Go!"

I jumped backwards on to a tree branch dodging the kunai knives. I swung my throwing stars at him and one cut his shirt.

"HINATA!" It was Ten-ten. I dove to the ground.

"Ten-ten? What are you doing here?" She ran up to me and started yelling.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM KIBA! HE IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE, YOU HEAR ME?" I just stood there taking it. I could have done something, but what was there to do? Punch her? I felt like it.

"I'm staying Ten-ten. You can't stop me. He didn't cheat on Sakura. It was only a rumor. Plus that happened three years ago. What does it matter now?" I stayed up in her face. I wasn't going to back away from this.

"…" She couldn't say anything. She knew that she had lied. Then Kiba came up to me.

"Ten-ten, leave the past in the past, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you then. That won't ever happen again. Just know that." I looked at him like 'what I miss?'

"Fine. I'll leave. Good-bye" She marched off.

"…Hurt…? What happened Kiba?" I felt so un-informed.

"It's in the past it don't matter. We'll train again in two days. I got to go. Bye." He sprinted off with Akamaru following him. I turned to Shino.

"Do you know ant thing?" He shook his head. "… Can you help me get home?"

"Sure." We started on the way to my house when we passed Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto!" I waved to him. He walked over to me and Shino. "Shino you can go if you want, I think I'll hang with Naruto." He didn't say anything and walked off. _That was rude._

"Hi, Hinata. What's up?" I was blushing and I knew it.

"Nothing, just last night I was reading my journal… and it said that I passed out a lot. Did I?"

"Yeah, and it was all ways because of me. I remember the day you talked to me then passed out. You didn't pass out when we were talking but after. I could tell you were getting less shy around me. I was proud." proud of me?

"… I have to read the rest."

"Yeah, I bet it's fun. Reading about how you used to be. It must be like reading someone else's journal. Huh?"

"…Exactly. You understand me better than anyone else so far." I thought about it. Yeah he did. But what about the dream… should I tell him about it?

"…Hinata, are you okay? You look like you're… having a fight with your self." I remembered he was there next to me.

"Uhhh… I'm fine. It's just I had a scary dream last night."

"What was it about? Wait. Let's get something to eat and you can tell me then."

"Ok." We went to the Raman Shop, of course. I told him everything about the dream and how I felt about it.

"Scary." He had to pause for more raman. "Well, you were kind of living like others wanted you to. You let everyone talk you into a lot like 'helping' them with homework and stuff like that."

"Really? I was weak against people?" He nodded. "… I didn't want to be though… or that's what my journal said. It also, said that my inner side was not shy at all and I wanted it to come out and be me."

"And that is what happened. I believe that this is your inner side, what you are now. Believe it." We sat there for a while just eating. He was on his twenty-third bowl and I was still eating my first.

"…Naruto… when you came to the hospital and we talked… You said that you didn't like me… is that true?" The question set heavily in the air for a few seconds.

"…Yeah…" I looked down knowing that he was going to say that. "Because… I… love you. I love you more then raman." _I was compared to raman. It was a sweet jester. I took in the words and didn't want to ever let them go. _

"…_I don't know you that well… I…" I was at a loss of words. _

_He grabbed my hand. "Hinata, lets head over to your place. We can talk there." I looked into his eyes. They were a pretty blue, like the sky. _

________________________________________________________________________________________

_I was sitting on my bed watching Naruto who was walking around my room looking at everything. He slide his fingers over the cover of my journal. "Can I?" At least he asked._

"_Sure…" I trusted him after our little chat. I watched him flip slowly through the pages that I wrote. He stopped on the last page that was written on and started reading it out loud._

"_Today I found out that Naruto is going on a mission tomorrow. I will talk to him. I will not pass out. I will tell him myself how I feel toward him. No matter what. Tomorrow, I will be my inner self. I will stay that way forever."_

_He looked at the paper then closed the book. "You still don't remember anything… do you?" _

"_No… but it might be better that way. I can st-" My eyes grew big._

"_Hinata?" I turned and looked at him._

"_I… remember… everything…" I fell back on the bed… _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm Back! Yay! An idea hit me! YAY! Please review!**

"**I… remember… everything…" I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Naruto walked over to me and sat next to me.**

"…**Really? Everything?" All the memories flashed through my head.**

"… **Yes, it's all so… ugh." I grabbed my head. It was pounding harder than ever. "…The memories… t-they all hurt." Some were so painful and confusing. **

"**Shh it's ok, Hinata, I'm here and always will be." I sat up and started to cry into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. **

"…**Naruto…" I wiped away some tears. "Will you stay with me tonight?"**

"**I'll stay with you forever, Hinata." I laid down on the bed again and tried to calm down, it wasn't working. **

**I have no clue how long we were sitting there but it was dark when I finally stopped crying. I was trying to get it all straight. How did I live like this? There was so many lies… and so many tricks and…**

"**Are you going to stay… like this?" I turned my head and looked into his blue eyes. They were astonishingly beautiful. **

"…**I don't know… I remember how I used to be but… I don't know if I'll turn back into her…" He slowly nodded. I laid back down on my pillows and sighed. **

"**Hinata… don't' worry, keep going, and just live the way you want to." I thought about those words. They stuck to me like Naruto to Ramen. "That's what Sasuke said once… before he…" **

"**Yeah, you don't have to say it…" I reached for my journal and a pen. "Naruto, I know everything… well what I used to know and… it's so confusing."**

"**With what? Kiba?" I nodded. "Yeah, I tried to stay away from him. He is very nice, but… he thinks that he can get anyone he wants." **

"**Explain."**

"**You see he was my friend about three years ago and he would have one girl and then just leave her for no reason for someone else." I filed through the memories. "Here, go to sleep. We'll worry about this tomorrow."**

"**That sounds good." I slipped under the covers and fell right to sleep with Naruto next to me.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I looked around and didn't see anything. 'What's happening to me?' "Hello?" I called into the empty space. No one answered. **

"**Helpless. Alone. Misunderstood. Pitiful. Disgraceful. Gullible. Worthless. Weak." It was some voice. I spun around in circles trying to find a way out. Then I saw Naruto. I ran toward him. But, Kiba was in my way.**

"**MOVE! I HAVE TO GET TO NARUTO!" I started pounding on his chest.**

"**No you can't have him. You have to stay away." I punched even harder.**

"**NO. IT'S YOU THAT I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM. MOVE!" Tears filled my eyes. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"**Hinata! Wake up!" I opened my eyes finding Naruto hovering above me. I was breathing hard and sweating. "Are you okay?" **

"…**Yeah I think so…"**

"**You were screaming, kicking, and punching." Oh, the dream…**

"…**Oh, sorry. I was having a nightmare… and I… but Kiba… and you…" I was trying to put it into words.**

"**Calm down it's over." The dream was but my life was far from being over. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I flipped the pancake and tried to finished the rest of breakfast. One memory that stood out the most was me always wanting to make Naruto a big breakfast. Today that dream would come true. I looked back at the couch. Naruto turned over, still asleep. I was still a little shook up from that dream last night. It didn't seem right though, I mean Kiba didn't hurt me so Why would I say that it was him that I had to stay away from? It's like there still is some memory missing. Well, the nurse did say that I would be really lucky if I remembered anything. **

"**Hinata, you feel better?" I looked down, his hands were around my waist and his chin was on my shoulder.**

"**Yeah, a lot better." My heart was racing faster and faster… I took a few deep breathes as he ran his hands up and down my wait.**

**When breakfast was ready, I was starving. Everything was eaten, nothing was wasted. "Naruto, I don't think I remember everything…"**

"**Why do you say that?" He asked as he picked up the plates.**

"**Well, the doctors said that it would be un likely for me to remember anything. It just doesn't seem likely that i would remember EVERYTHING." I don't know why I didn't tell him the real reason… I just couldn't…**


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto have you told anyone that I remember, yet?"

"No, Why?" He asked as we sat on my couch. Nothing was going on really.

"Well, I want to find out my past through other people… not just my memories. Then I can tell if they're trust worthy." I looked over at him, he nodded. I thought that my reasons were a little out there, but he seemed to believe every word.

"Oh, yeah I have a mission tomorrow. Will you be ok?" He asked, his voice was so thoughtful…

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Naruto stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair.

"We'll, I'm going to meet captain Yamato and Sai to talk about the mission."

"Isn't Sakura going?"

"No, it's not a big mission. But, I will be gone for three days. Are you sure you'll be ok?" I nodded. "Well, I won't be coming back tonight…"

"Why?" I wanted to see him again, even after my dream.

"Yamato is taking us to the hot springs to calm our nerves. So, I guess… bye…" he turned toward the door and put his hand on the handle.

"…Bye…" Naruto turned the knob and the next thing I knew he was gone. "Awesome." I was finally alone. I had a little party in my head as I danced around. Next thing I knew I saw that door open.

"…Umm… I forgot my tool bag…" He picked it up. I was frozen on one foot, embarrassed that he had caught me dancing all around. "Bye…"

"Uhh… Bye." When he shut the door I stayed frozen. After about thirty seconds I unfroze and decided to clean up and go out.

I was surprised at all the energy that filled the streets at night. All I wanted was a nice party scene to join, and that's just what I found. Almost all the crew was there. Only Naruto and Sai were missing. I walked in happily and joined Ino at a booth. She was sitting with Ten-ten. 'Time to say sorry' I said to my self. "Ten-ten I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It's ok." She said a little to fast and 'wooo'.

"Umm… She's a little too hyper." Ino warned me. "So, I haven't heard from you since you… you know."

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember some simple things like peoples name." 'More that that.' I thought.

"Awesome."

"HA HA HA! IT'S NEJI!" Ten-ten yelled as she ran over to him. "HAY!" She waved her hand right in his face. "Come sit with us!" She drugged him over to the booth. "LA LA LA LA!" She started to sing.

"Ten-ten."

"Huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled.

"Oh-hay-wha-eva-yo-say!" She slurred. "Shhhhhhhh!" She told her self or so I thought.

"Umm… I think someone needs to go for a run to calm down." Ino teased.

"I wonder who!" Ten-ten whispered and looked around acting suspicious.

"Come on." Ino got up and we followed. "Now, we shall ALL run so 'who ever' is hyper will clam down. Ready set go." I decided to run along to help get in shape. I wasn't that bad out of shape cause I kept up with everyone well, Ino. Ten-ten had ran ahead and Neji disappeared. The cool night wind felt good on the back of my neck and on my face. I could all most see Ten-ten up ahead leaping from tree to tree. 'Wow, energy.' I slowed to a stop to look at the entrance to the hot springs.

"What is it Hinata?" Ino stood beside me. 'When did she get here.?'

"Oh, nothing."

"You wanna soak?" She motioned to the gaits.

"Sure."

"TEN-TEN!" Ino screamed into the woods and it wasn't two seconds before she showed back up. "Soak. Calm. You."

"Oh-HAY!" She skipped in side and we followed.

"Ahhhhh." My muscles relaxed and all was good.

"He-he!" I looked toward the sound. It came from the wooden wall. I slowly made my way over to it and noticed a hole. I looked through it to see a bright blue eye looking back.

"NARUTO!" I screamed.

"….Sorry?"

"YOU LITTLE- I HATE YOU, NOW!" He turned away, I left the wall, and then I started to cry.

"HINATA!"

"Whoooosh." Was all I heard. Out Cold, again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…" A soft voice called to me. I tried to recognize the voices owner but it kept fading every time I wanted to hear it. I tried to open my eyes but no matter how hard I tried they stayed sealed shut. "Hinata… come to me…"

"Who are you?" I tried to ask but my voice wasn't working.

"I love you, and mean it." The voice was one I know… "Life is only worth living with you in it… with me…" My eyes shot open and I looked around the room.

"Hinata! You're up!" I glanced to my left to find that the voice was Kiba's and I was in the Hospital…again.

"Kiba?" His eyes were full of tears and you could see them running down his cheek. "Y-you love me… that much?" He smiled to reveal his white fangs.

"My love for you can't be described in words or actions. Nothing can describe it."

"Why am I here?" I asked, randomly after a short pause.

"Heh. Well all I know is that you passed out in the hot springs and almost drowned."

"Kiba, Why are YOU, HERE?" Ten-ten was standing in the door way. How much had she heard?

"Sorry. I just wanted to check on Hinata. No harm done, and no harm WILL be done." He sounded so calm like nothing really happened.

"Leave, Please."

"Fine, fine. Bye, Hinata. Get your strength back soon." He winked at me as he left the room.

"Bye…" As he made his way out and Ten-ten made sure he was gone before she came in all the way.

"You ok?" She asked as she grabbed my hand. I nodded and laid back down.

"Will I be able to go home today?" I wanted to know more about what had happened after I was out and how long I was out, but none of that seemed important now that I found Naruto peeping.

"Yeah, bu-"

I interrupted before she started. "I want to go home alone… Please? I need some time you know? I've been through A LOT lately and haven't had much time to my self."

She sighed and stood up. "Okay, if that's what you want. You want to see if you can leave now?"

"Sure, won't hurt." She said reluctantly. I waited for Ten-ten to return and when she came back I was already dressed and ready to leave.

"Now, are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, Ten-ten."

"Ok, then. Just don't get hurt in any way shape or form."

"I won't." She walked with me to the door and we went different ways. I had no clue where I was going but where ever it was I would be there.

()()()

I sat in the tree, swinging my leg back and forth. I looked down to the ground, 'Why not go higher?' I wanted to go higher but something held me back, I had no clue what it was.

*Flashback*

"Hinata! Come on race you to the tree!"

"OK!" I ran next to Kiba loving every moment we were together. He was a little ahead of me so I jumped and landed on a low branch.

"Cheater!"

I stuck my tongue out. "No I'm not." He jumped on a branch a little higher than me.

"Hello." I looked up to see Shino above me.

"Hi, Shino."

"I guess this is our tree now." Kiba sat down and smiled at me. "A place for our team only."

*Flashback End*

'Everything was perfect then…'

()()()

'Wow, I'm really far now…' I looked around to let my eyes feast on the fields and trees being lightly touched by the last rays of the sun. 'The suns already setting, I'll never make it back home I time… Why am I even out here? I mean I just got out of the hospital.' I stopped walking and noticed a median sized brick house. 'Maybe I can stay there.'

()()()

I knocked on the heavy, wood door.

"COMING!' Yelled a voice from the inside.

The door slowly opened to a crack, then all the way. There, in the door way, stood a tall thin boy that looked about 18 or 19. His hair reached his neck, it looked like golden ocean waves when the sun just rises. But it was his eyes that caught me off guard; it looked like Naruto's eyes had been implanted into him. "So, who might you be young lady?" His voice was totally different, like a cross between Kiba's and Sasuke's; weird.

"…Uh…Hinata. I'm from Konoha … and.."

" You need somewhere to stay?" I nodded and looked down. "Come on in, I'm Kris." He moved and let me in. "I live here alone so no ones gonna bother you." He was so kind, even though I was a stranger to him. He sighed and whispered to himself, "I haven't been to Konoha in forever…" I wondered how this was going to turn out. Kris pushed the door shut. "What's that in your hand?" He pointed to my right hand. I looked down and noticed that I had grabbed my journal.

"oh, It's my journal. I guess I grabbed it when I left…"

"Where did you leave from?" I thought about it, 'Can't hurt to tell someone that has no clue about anything the story…'

"The hospital… I just got released…" He looked at me questionly and I started telling him the whole story from when I first woke up in the hospital after I passed out.

We stayed up all night, I kept on talking about everything people said and what I thought about everything that was going on.

When I finished, around one in the morning, he asked, "You've liked Naruto for the longest time right?" I nodded. "And you've always dreamed of him right? And you always want him by your side right?"

"Well, now I'm not sure… But… Wait I remember something…"

*Flashback*

"I can win…" I repeated over and over to my self. I tried hard to believe what i was saying but just couldn't. Then i summoned all of charka and released the Byakugan. 'Sixty Four Palms of the Hand!' My hands went flying over my opponents body. They fell back on to the ground, dust flying. "I did it?" I asked no one in particular as the dust parted. He laid on his back with his arms around his waist.

"Ugh." Kiba grunted.

"You ok? It was only suppose to seal your charka. Not knock you out." I stepped over to the seemingly half-dead body. "?"

"I'M FINE!" He suddenly hopped up and smiled.

"Uhhhhh…" Kiba swayed and…. Thump. "Sigh." I picked him up and dragged him back to my apartment to rest. This seemed to happen every time we train, alone, together. Akamaru trotted after us happily, like always. He had grown up along Kiba and me, he was what kept us warm in the winter after training when we couldn't get home. I had gotten so comfortable around Kiba to where he is the only person I can talk to with out stuttering. I had never thought about liking him like I do Naruto but I know that there is some kind of feeling hidden that i feel for Kiba. "All I have to do," I said to myself, "Is find out what I feel for him." I flicked on the light to reveal my neat and clean apartment. I flung Kiba onto the couch as I prepared my favorite snack, strawberry's with whipped cream and sugar.

"Woof!" Akamaru begged at my feet.

"Ok." I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the whipped cream bowl and gave some to the begging dog.

"Woof!" His tail wagged faster.

*Flashback End*

I told him what I just remembered and he just nodded. "You seem to have your heart in two places at once, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did this to my self then…" He slid off the bed and walked to the door.

"You should get some rest, I'll be gone when you wake up. Just get some food from the kitchen, if you want."

"Where will you be?" He turned to the door.

"In the barn, feeding the animals. I run this farm by myself you know."

"Wow.." All that land, by him self…

"'Night"

"Good night." He left and shut the door. I turned the lamp off and slipped under the covers. 'It feels good to tell someone.'

"THERE IS NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND!" I placed the gun at my heart. "Goodbye." I pulled the trigger and became surrounded by a new dark world, death.

A/N: HA HA! She die! Or did she? I wonder…

Anyway… Sorry it's been taking me a while to post but I just finished my three EOG's and Algebra EOC. I'll get out of school soon so maybe I'll update faster! Thanks to everyone that reads, and I send love to all reviewers!

About Next Few Chapters: I have no clue how many more chapters there will be so…. Just wait and see! Also, You can vote who Hinata will be with in the end on my profile, please vote I have no clue who it will be!


	9. Chapter 9

- - - - -

I woke up that morning at Kris's, sweating and didn't know what to do. I just shot my self. It was a dream. Thank God. Still, it felt so real more real than I would like it. After I recovered from my nightmare I went to the kitchen and found Kris at the table reading a newspaper. "Good morning, Hinata. I was reading the paper and someone reported you missing."

"Really? Let me see." I steeped closer and he handed me the paper. I read over the article and saw the picture that went along with it. "Ten-ten my best friend wrote this." I handed it back to him.

"Wow, a good friend. I think you should tell them your ok. After breakfast of course." He smiled a very cute smile and offered me some toast. I sat down and joined him.

- - - - -

I waved my goodbye to Kris and left for the village. It felt good to have spent some time away. Before I left he said I could stop by anytime and maybe learn to ride a horse but for now I knew I had to return. My mind reached for the sky wanting to stay and never return to the mess of a life I had back at the village.

- - - - -

I entered through gate and stood there for five…four…three…two…one.

"HINATA!!!!!!" 'Sigh.' "YOU'RE BACK!" I braced myself for a huge 'killer' hug, and I got one. "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

I pushed Ten-ten away and caught my breath. "I just needed some time." She shock her head and looked like something just slapped her in the back.

"Naruto's been looking all over for you Hinata. He said he wanted to apologize. He looked half killed when I talked to him."

"Naruto… Where is he?"

Ten-ten looked half shocked but didn't argue. "Last time I saw him he was at the training field. Please be careful." I turned to leave but looked back at her to see if she was coming. "Go, now. I'm gonna find Kiba and try to straighten things out."

"You heard what he said?" She looked down and nodded trying to look innocent.

"And I also know that your heart longs for Naruto." I smiled and turned around. I had to find Naruto.

- - - - -

"Naruto?" I stepped out from the trees and the first thing I saw was a blob of orange running to me.

"HINATA!" He squeezed me harder than Ten-ten did, I thought that was imposable. "I missed you. I'm so sorry I did what I did. You almost drowned! I'll never forgive my self. I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." He released me and grabbed my hands. "Please, forgive me."

"Naruto… I'll do better than that. I'll stay with you. Forever. I…" Out Cold, again.

- - - - -

"-nata. Hinata." I sat straight up and looked around. The hospital. "Hinata. Your up."

"Na-Naruto-kun?…..Uhh…What are you………doing…..h-here?" His eyes widened and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hinata… you don't remember?" I looked at him confused.

"…I… I remember…t-talking to you…before y-your… mission…. Uhhhh…. and ummmm…. Then I well… talked to…… Ten-ten…… and Neji." Was there something else I was suppose to remember?

"No…" he bit his lip and the tears started to fall. "There was a time before that. You didn't stutter and we were together. You don't remember? At all?"

"N-no." I was with… Naruto? I looked around the room. No one else was there.

"HINATA!" Ten-ten came bursting though the door pulling her Neji behind. "YOU'RE UP!"

"Hi… T-Ten-ten." She froze.

"Naruto?"

"Yes."

"She's back to the way before."

"Yes. She doesn't even remember what happened while she was… not stuttering."

I had no clue what they were talking about. I didn't stutter. My dream happened and I don't remember it. Now, I wished I would go out cold, forever.

- - - - -

Things went back to the only way I knew them except one thing, I was with Naruto! Yay! I just wish could remember my dream life…

- - - - -

The End

- - - - -

YAY! Sorry I was really slow at posting my chapters. If you wish for a sequel or something like that just ask! Thanks to everyone that read to the end! I LOVE YOU! o^.^o

PS: please review and tell me how I did. I want to hear your thoughts! Thanks!

PPS: I think I'll write something from Kiba's POV if any of you want me to! Just review! ty


End file.
